Descending Into Madness
by Call-Me-Ryuzaki
Summary: What if the creepy pasta stories weren't just stories? -Chapter 3 has been changed-
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's eye twitched as she listened to her brother tell his group of friends scary stories. Souta had the lights in the living room turned off. The groupf of boys, plus Kagome, sat in a circle. Souta had the flashlight shinning on his face as he told his story.

"They say that if you wander the forest alone at night, Slenderman will appear and take you away and KILL YOU!" Souta let out a loud chuckle. A few of the boys jumped. Kagome let out a soft sigh. She didn't know why she even decided to join them for his slumber party. Souta and his friends had begged her, all six of them giving her puppy dog eyes that she couldn't seem to resist and she caved in.

Her mother had gone to bed long ago. Kagome glanced at the clock. It was already one in the morning? She stood up. "How about some popcorn?" She suggested. The boys all nodded eagerly as she stepped in between two of them and headed to the kitchen. She flipped the switch on and opened a box of popcorn and threw the bag into the microwave.

What did her brother call those stories? Creepypasta? She scoffed. How silly. After the popcorn was done, she emptied the bag into a large bowl and made her way back to the circle where they were patiently waiting for her. She set the bowl in the middle.

"Tell me another one of those creepypasta stories." Kagome leaned back and scanned the circle.

"Once upon a time there lived a boy named Jeff and his brother Liu." one of the boys began. "They moved to a new house in a new neighborhood. All was going well until one day Jeff and Liu encountered three boys named Randy, Keith, and Troy. Randy walked up and took Liu's wallet, causing them all to fight with each other. Randy knocked Liu down and Jeff stabbed two of them. Later, the police showed up at their house and took Liu to juvie. Jeff was upset that his brother took the blame for the wounds that he had caused." The kid stopped to grab a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth. After chewing it he continued. "Anyway a few days later, Randy, Troy, and Keith showed up at one of Jeff's neighbors birthday party that he and his family had been invited to, and they began to fight again. Three on one."

"How unfair." Kagome grumbled.

The kid nodded. "Yeah well Jeff ends up killing Randy and by this time Jeff is covered in bleach and alcohol. Keith pulls out a lighter and throws it on Jeff who instantly catches fire. Jeff tried to put out the flames, but it was no use. The last thing he saw was his parents trying to extinguish the flames before passing out. When he awoke he was in the hospital. There was a cast wrapped around his face. He couldn't see anything but he could feel that another cast on his shoulder and stitches all over his body. A nurse reached his side when he tried to take the tube out of his arm. A few hours later his mother came by and told them that the boys had been arrested and Liu was able to get out of juvie. The next couple of weeks, Jeff was visited by his family everyday. Then the day came where Jeff could finally take his cast off his face. When it was off, his mother screamed and his father and brother stared at him awe-struck. Jeff asked what had happened to his face. When he got no answer, he rushed to the bathroom and stared at his reflection in horror. His once brown hair had been singed black and his skin was pure white. He family said that it was fine and Jeff laughed uncontrollably saying it was perfect.

"Odd." Kagome commented.

"During his battle with Randy, something had snapped inside of Jeff. That something was his sanity. After leaving the hospital., Jeff and his family returned home. Later that night, Jeff's mother woke to a sound coming from the bathroom. She headed to the bathroom as silent as she could and pushed the door open. Inside she saw a horrendous sight; Jeff had a knife in his hand and had carved a smile into his cheeks. He told her that after awhile it began to hurt when he smiled and said he could now smile forever. When he looked at his mother, she noticed that his eyes were ringed in black. Jeff had burnt his eyelids off so that he would never sleep. 'What's wrong mommy? Aren't I beautiful?' His mother nodded and said she would go get dad so he may see his face. She ran to her husbands room and shook him awake, telling him to get a gun. When she looked up Jeff was standing in the doorway. 'Mommy you lied!' and he rushed at them with the knife, gutting both of them."

Kagome swallowed. "He... Killed them?" Everyone, including herself leaned slightly towards him.

The kid nodded. "Yeah. Liu woke up, startled by a noise. Hearing nothing else, Liu rolled over and went back to sleep. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he got a strange feeling that he was being watched. He looked up just as Jeff covered his mouth. Jeff raised the knife, ready to plunge it into his dear brother who thrashed about, trying to escape his brothers grasp. 'Shhhhhhh... just go to sleep!' and plunged the knife into his brother!"

"That was kind of creepy." Kagome let loose a breathe she hadn't realized she been holding.

"All the creepypastas are supposedly based off true stories." he shrugged and shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

 _"Pfft."_ Kagome rolled her eyes. _"I've faced scarier things in the feudal era."_ The stories were obviously fake and meant to scare little kids.

...

Right?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ryuzaki why don't you update your other stories!?"

Ik ik But I was browsing through Fanfiction and got curious.

There are no Inuyasha and Creepypasta crossovers... that I am aware of.

So I thought Hey.. why not make my own? And bam. Here's the first chapter

Of one.

Enjoy.

R&R

:)


	2. Chapter 2 (Rewritten)

It was around 2 in the morning when everyone decided to crash. Kagome left the boys in the living room while she made her way to her room. She laid there in her bed, unable to fall asleep. She mentally cursed those boys and their damn creepypasta stories. They shouldn't make her feel so uneasy.  
Kagome glanced over at her desk where her laptop sat. With a sigh, she got up and seated herself at her desk. She opened the lid to her computer and types in he search bar 'creepypasta'. She spent the next two hours researching these beings. Around four in the morning, her cellphone buzzed. She grabbed it and glanced at the screen.

 _ **'one new message'**_

She blinked and opened the message.

 ** _'Sender: Unknown.'_**

She scrolled down to the actual message.

 _'GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP. GO TO SLEEP.'_

Kagome felt her the blood drain from her face and her hear rate began to speed up. Surely this was just a prank. _"Calm Down Kagome. It's just a prank."_ She quickly shut her phone off and crawled into her bed. She threw the covers over her head and closed her eyes, calming her racing heart.  
Sleep did not come to her that night.

When she got out of bed, the sunlight was shining through her window and the birds were chirping. Kagome groaned as she stumbled out of bed and dragged her tired body downstairs. The boys were still sprawled out around the living room fast asleep. Kagome envied the boys. They hadn't stayed up all night after receiving a creepy text message.

"Rough night?" Her mother asked as Kagome dragged herself to the coffee pot.

She nodded her head as she poured a cup of coffee for herself. Her mother sat across her sleep deprieved daughter and watched her. "Did you hear about the killings happening around the city?"

Kagome raised her eyes to her mothers and shook her head.

"Well. A lot of killings have been happening hear lately. I don't want you or Souta to go out alone, especially at night."

"Mom I-" Her mother held up a hand and gave her daughter a firm look. "Killing bloodthirsty demons in the Feudal Era is one thing. This is different. Whoever is doing these killings is not a demon. You can't just shoot an arrow at it and they'll distengrate."

Kagome sighed. Her mother did have a point. This was modern Japan, not the feudal era. Those demons were, mostly, easy targets. They came after her who had the jewel shards, making them an easy target. Now, demons didn't exist. Her arrows wouldn't purify a human. Instead, It'd piss that human off and they'd defiantly have her head.

"I understand." she opened the cabinet doors in hopes of finding something to eat for breakfast. She let out a sigh.

"Why not go to the store and grab us something? Eggs, Bacon, Apple Juice, and some more bread! We have a house full of kids and a loaf of bread is going to go quick." her mother dug in her purse and handed Kagome some money. Kagome nodded and took the money.

After quickly dressing, the former priestess left the house and headed down the shrine steps. It was a quiet evening, not many people, or cars, seemed to be roaming about. As she walked through the city, she noticed a piece of paper stapled to a wooden pole. Curious, she approached it and felt her heart drop in the pit of her stomach. The paper had a drawing of a tree with a large figure standing beside the tree. The paper read

 **'FOLLOWS'**

Her heart pounded in her chest as she crumpled up the paper and stuffed it into her coat pocket. She quickened her pace, in hopes of getting to the store and getting home as quickly as possible. As she walked, she saw another piece of paper.

 **'CAN'T RUN'**

The third was just a drawing of the large figure surrounded by a bunch of trees. She saw five more as she walked the streets.

 **'HELP ME!'**

 **DON'T LOOK... OR IT TAKES YOU!**

 **'ALWAYS WATCHES, NO EYES'**

 **'LEAVE ME ALONE!'**

 **'NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO'**

She was utterly terrified. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest any moment. To think that paper was scarier than any demon she had ever faced. At the store, she had fumbled with the basket and items she had placed in the basket. Those around looked at her as if she had grown a second head, others steered their children away from her. At the register, she had dropped all the change. "Just keep it." she muttered before grabbing her bags and leaving the store.

She ran home and she didn't stop.

When she stepped foot at her front door, she stopped to catch her breathe. "I'm home!" she called as she took her shoes off. She entered the kitchen and laid out everything she had gotten.

"Thank you, dear. While you were out, the doctors office called and said you needed to get another set of shots." her mother began the preparations for breakfast, Souta was awake and tip toeing around his sleeping buddies. Again?" she groaned. She hated getting shots "The sooner you go, the sooner you can get it done. I have to run some errands, so I can just drop you off and come get you when I'm done. It shouldn't take but a few minutes."

 **(Timeskip)**

Kagome watched her mother drive off. A shudder ran down her spine as she walked through the doors. There was hardly any one in the waiting room, which was probably a good thing. The sooner she get this done, the sooner she can go home and take a needed nap.

"May I help you?" the lady asked as she approached the desk.

"Yes. I'm here to get shots." Kagome said.

"Alright just fill out this sheet and bring it back to me." The lady smiled at her and handed her a clipboard and a pen. Kagome thanked her and sat down and filled out the paperwork. After she had filled it out, she handed it to the woman and sat back in the seats. Moments later, her name was called.

 _"That was fast."_ she thought as she followed the nurse to the back to a room. She told her to sit on the table and wait for the doctor.

She sat there, swinging her legs back and forth for quite sometime when, finally, the door opened. Kagome didn't get a look at his face, only the back of his head. He wore a white dress shirt with black dress pants. Kagome watched as he opened the suitcase that he was carrying and pull out a syringe.

"This will only hurt a little." He turned around. Wrapped around the lower half of his face was bandages. On the bandages was a smiling mouth, showing sharp teeth. Red stained the front of his shirt. Kagome gasped and made a move to run, but was quickly pinned to the table by the mans forearm.  
Kagome struggled in his grasp, but he was stronger than he looked. She screamed for help, but the man just laughed. "No one will hear your screams!" and he stuck the syringe in her arm and pushed the liquid into her veins.

Slowly, Kagome felt her energy drain from her body.

"Don't fight it." She heard the man say. "Embrace it."

And then there was black.


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke to water dripping on her face. She flinched when another drop hit her and slid down her cheek. She blinked as she attempted to sit up. She discovered she was held down by black straps.

When she awoke, it was to something dripping on her face. As another drop hit her cheek she flinched slightly at the cold feeling of it hitting her warm skin. She blinked away the grogginess and attempted to sit, only to be constricted in place by black straps pinning her to a chair.

"What the hell is this!?" she roared. "It's one thing to be kidnapped by a demon, but to be kidnapped by a human!"

"There you have it." A voice sounded from the doorway. Kagome snapped her head up to look at the one who spoke. She expected to see a demon, but was startled to find a tall, lanky... thing with no face. He wore a plain black suit with matching pants and a matching tie. Beside him stood two others. On one side was a boy, he looked no older than she, with long, ashy black hair. His skin was as pale as snow and a permanent smile was etched onto his face. In one of his hands, he held a large kitchen knife, the blade itself stained with a red tint to it. She could only guess why.

On his other side stood the same doctor who had drugged her and was most likely the one who dragged her to this hell hole of a room.

"Who the hell are you?" she snarled, glaring fiercely at the... thing. "What the hell are you?"

"Let's just kill her." the boy with the hood said as he licked his knife and stared at her with a hunger she could not begin to describe.

"Patience Jeff, Patience." the doctor said to him. "Allow him to explain why he wanted this particular woman."

A tentacle of sorts emerged from the tall lanky thing and undid the straps. Kagome was smart, he, it, was testing her. If she ran, she would be killed on the spot. He lifted her chin up so she was staring at him. "The Shikon Miko. There is no doubt in my mind that you are her. I can sense the jewel within you. I have been alive for many, many, many years. When you emerged from that well 500 years ago, it was decided. Your fate is in my hands. If you run, I will not hesitate to kill you." The thing released her and left the room.

Kagome directed her glare to the two boys in the doorway. The doctor leaned against the door and stared at her. His red eyes piercing into her. "So, the legends of the Shikon Miko were actually true!" he laughed. "I thought all those stories of he told about the 'wretched priestess' were all fake! He explained you like you were an all powerful being," his voice lowered and his eyes glowered at her. "And now look at you, a prisoner. No one is here to save you now."

"What do you want from me?" she hissed, ignoring the fear that crept into her. The doctor was standing in front of her seconds later. She didn't even see him move. He leaned in close as she leaned as far as way from him as she could, and that wasn't very much. He was almost nose to nose with her. He gently laid his hand on her cheek, she flinched at the sudden action as her heart pounded in her chest. His hand slid down her neck and rested over her heart.

"The jewel is powerful, but easily corrupted." Beneath his mask he grinned. "It doesn't matter whether or not you are pure. Pure will become unpure."

She gaped at him and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "What... Do you mean by that?"

"You've never spilled human blood have you?" and it all clicked.

"You can't make me." she crossed her arms over her chest.

He give her a knowing smirk and then he was gone.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she yelled after him. "You guys aren't even supposed to be real!"

"Who the hell do you think wrote those stories?" Jeff spoke from across the room.

"An... Anonymous... writer..." she put her head in her hands. "Just kill me already." she groaned.

"Well, if you insist!" Jeff made a move to do exactly as she wanted when the doctor grabbed him by the back of his hood and threw him onto the ground.

"Fool, she's to be kept alive. She's going to be our new friend." He looked at her. "Sleep tight priestess, tomorrow is going to be a long day for you." He dragged the boy from the room and stood in the doorway.

"I hope the monsters under your bed eat you!" she growled.

He merely smirked beneath the mask he wore. "Monsters don't sleep under your bed, my dear, they sleep inside your head." and he slammed the door shut.

"This sucks!" she threw an old lamp at the wall, shattering it in the process. "I can't sleep now you bastards!" and she raged on and on for hours on end.

"Does that woman ever shut up?" a gloomy clown grumbled as he stared at the iron door that was currently holding the priestess.

"Eventually she will." the doctor responded, paying no attention to the ruckus Kagome was currently making.

 **(Two years later)**

How long had she been in this room? With nothing to do. There was no way of telling if it was day or night because the room itself had no windows. He came everyday. The doctor did. He pulled up the wooden chair that sat in the middle of the room. The back of the chair would face her as he swung a leg over the chair, crossed his arms on the back and rest his head on his arms. And he would just stare at her for awhile before speaking.

"It was all your fault." he'd say.

"What was?" she'd say in the beginning.

"That they died." Her eyes would widen in surprise, but then they'd quickly turn into a glare.

"You know nothing." she'd snap.

He'd lean back in his chair and stare at the ceiling as he spoke. "I know everything. If only you would have been better, maybe Inuyasha would have picked you over Kikyo."

"Shut up." she whispered.

"If you hadn't been so weak, perhaps Miroku would have married Sango and been a father to his unborn child." he glanced at her.

Her bangs covered her face. "Shut up." She said a little louder.

"And Shippo... poor, poor Shippo." he let out a tsk. "If only you had been stronger you could have protected the kid instead of watching him die!

"Shut up!" she jumped to her feet and lashed out at him, clawing at him. He'd always jump away from her and leave the room after that.

He came in every day and said the same thing until she was numb. Silent tears would stream down her face as he told her it was her fault. She wasn't good enough. She wasn't strong enough. How she killed everyone in the end. It was all her fault.

She sat there, day after wretched day. _"It's all my fault. I'm not good enough. I'm not strong enough. I should have killed Kikyo."_ her mind would repeat over and over and over again.

The jewel inside her began growing darker and darker as the days passed. Kagome's appearance became ragged as well. Her once normal clothing was all battered and torn. Her hair had grown longer, but was greasy and messy. Dark circles formed beneath her brown eyes. It wasn't long before she began rocking back and forth, whispering all the things she should have done. Killing Kikyo for instance.

Her mind began to play tricks on her. She saw things in the corners of the room and when she'd look, they were gone. When she closed her eyes, she saw horrific creatures, even more horrifying than the demons in the Feudal Era. As time wore on, she began to lose hope.

She saw him. That bastard Inuyasha. She saw him from the corner of her eye, but when she'd look, no one was there. Just a cracked wall. Then she would see Kikyo and go to look at her, but, just like Inuyasha, she would disappear to. It began to grow worse. She'd catch a glimpse of her red and white miko garbs, and, at first, she'd only try to spot her, until she got fed up and tried attacking the hallucinations. "I've got you now!" She laughed as she launched at Kikyo who merely disappeared.

This went on for another year as her kidnapped sat back and watched her from a hidden camera in the room.

"I didn't think you'd be able to pull it off, but look at her." Laughing Jack let a grin spread across his face. "She's gone completely mad!"

Jeff was literally rolling on the ground laughing like a maniac. "She just attacks nothing. Nothing!"

Dr. Smiley looked over at Slender man who was silently observing. "Mmm perhaps we should put her to the test?" The entity nodded his head. The doctor nodded his head and left, heading to her current room. By the time he had arrived, she had calmed down and settled for staring at a puddle of water.

Kagome felt someone approach her, but she made no move. She was tired, both physically and mentally. She had taken to staring at a puddle, steadily growing bigger with each drop. It was mesmerizing and she paid no attention to the doctor standing in front of her.

An arm pulled her to her feet and dragged her out of the room. She shielded her eyes from the sudden sun light and tried to pull away from him, but his grip was like iron. He didn't move until he was sure her body was adjusted to the light. Only after she dropped her arms did he continue to drag her.

He dragged her before Slender man who gave her a once over. "Get her cleaned up." The doctor nodded and lead her into another room. He threw her in and stood in the doorway. "Shower and get dressed. Don't keep me waiting." He slammed the door closed and locked it behind him.

"Don't keep me waiting." she mocked as she dug through the dresser and pulled out a pair of clean clothes. Her eye twitched as she 'saw' Kikyo standing off to the side. Her laughter rang through her head and Kagome quickly shut the door to the bathroom.

 **(Timeskip)**

After her shower, the doctor came in and dragged her through the building again. Somewhere, she heard a door slam, a woman screaming, and someone struggling. Dr. Smiley led her into a room with the struggling woman. "Watch." was all he said to her.

Kagome's eyes landed on the woman who gave her a pleading look, as if she was an angel that was sent to rescue her. Jeff had gagged her and tied her to a chair. He paid no attention to them, only focused on his prey. "I'll make you beautiful too." he cooed drawing the sharpened knife against her cheek. A red line appeared on the side of her face and then a small trail of blood slid down her cheek.

And he set to work torturing the woman. Kagome watched. She didn't scream or even plead for Jeff to stop. She did nothing. She bled and she looked terrfied. She called out for help, but it fell on deaf ears.

In the past, Kagome would have fought for that woman. She felt numb. Her fingers twitched as she watched Jeff slice her leg and she let out a scream of pain. The woman's face twisted into a look of pain. Kagome felt her lips twitch. This didn't go unnoticed by Dr. Smiley who stood beside her.

He smirked from beneath his mask. All she needed was one last push. He leaned over to the woman. "Don't you know who that is?"

Kagome blinked and looked up at him. "Of course not, idiot."

He let it slide. "It's Kikyo." Kagome went rigid. "The same Kikyo who stole your beloved Inuyasha away." Dr. Smiley couldn't even BEGIN to describe the lengths he went to find a woman even remotely similar to the undead priestess.

Kagome felt the rage build inside her as the woman morphed in front of her. Now, sat none other than Kikyo, looking at her, begging for help. To the others, she was the same woman, but Kagome only saw Kikyo.

"Jeff." he spoke stopping him from delivering the killing blow. He motioned towards Kagome who stared at her with rage filled eyes.

Jeff grumbled, but stepped away from the woman and approached the priestess. He flipped the knife, catching it by the blade, the handle pointed at her. Her brown eyes slid to the blade that was being held out to her. Blood dripped from the knife. Kagome felt her hand reaching towards the handle and grasping it in her hands.

Jeff stepped aside as she walked forward. The woman, barely holding onto life, cried as Kagome approached her. She paid no mind to the puddle of blood she stood in. Without batting an eye, Kagome plunged the knife into the woman's chest, where her heart was and quickly pulled it out.

She stood there for a moment, staring at the lifeless body. Her shoulders shook, for a moment Dr. Smiley and Jeff thought she was crying, but were startled when she let out a laugh. It started out as a chuckle and then grew into a maniacal laughter. What came next was completely unexpected. Kagome began hacking away at the dead woman screaming "Who's dead now Kikyo!" followed by more laughter

 _Jeff swore he saw her humanity shatter and for the first time in his life, he was actually scared of another human being or what was left of one._


End file.
